A Matter of Fate
by Panulat23
Summary: Tenoh Haruka has everything...his life is almost perfect until he found out he is to be forcibly married to a complete stranger. Will he be able to free himself from this most unpleasant bethrotal to the Kaioh Family's one and only daughter? Or will he eventually fall in love with an aqua-haired young woman, who will make him realize that fate is indeed on his side?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Haruka and Michiru. Nor any other Sailor Moon characters. This work has been produced for my own-gratification. :)

**Authors Note : **In my take of Haruka and Michiru, I decided to make Ruka's character a real guy. This is not due to any other reason but the fact that I've always considered Haruka as a guy ever since. However, I'd be creating fanfics as well with Ruka as is with his character in Sailormoon. This is my first ever fanfiction so any reviews/criticisms for me to improve my writing is very much welcome.

CHAPTER 1

It was a brilliant, sunny day. The sky has never been this clear for almost a month due to the continuous lashing of thunderstorms against Tokyo. The firmament is a forget-me-not-blue hue and the green landscape against the Tenoh Manor made the grand, sprawled place such an enticing sight.

Drawing back the curtain from his room window, Tenoh Haruka looked out to see the splendid surrounding of their grand estate. The serenity and calm presented by the view immensely contradicted with Haruka's thoughts and feelings.

Here he was, a tall, dirty-blond haired, young man of 20 years of age. He has everything any man such as himself could ever want: wealth,a God-given handsome face, a promising racing career,business corporations to be passed on to him by his parents, and such intelligence (which renders those about him speechless and in awe).But deep down, Haruka knows that despite everything he has, he still lacks something that is, so far, the most important thing he could consider. Haruka fully has drawn the curtains back and opened the window; stepping out into the balcony,he saw several staff of the manor going up and about; fussing to make everything at its best;from the perfecting of the vast gardens and lawns,and up to the thorough cleaning and decorating of the huge manor._ All of this for this dreaded day's event. _Haruka thought bitterly.

He heard a knock from his room. "Enter," said Haruka.

Kato, an elderly man dressed in a suit and the Tenoh family's butler, entered. "Master Haruka, your father has instructed that you make yourself ready... The Kaiohs are to be expected within an hour. " "Yeah,sure," Haruka said, without interest. "Tell them I'll be right with them in a jiffy, Kato-san."

The butler bowed and went out the room,closing the door silently. Haruka threw himself down his four poster bed and heaved a sigh. _If there's one thing I'd like to have... it's freedom to live my life the way I want it... one could really not have everything in this life._ With that thought in mind, Haruka grudgingly pulled himself off his bed and started to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

"What do you mean we hold it off for a few more years?" Haruka's father, the elder Tenoh asked, an edge to his voice.

"Exactly how I said it, Yamamura-san, ". Mr. Kaioh replied uneasily. "You know, I cannot refuse my daughter this one favor she asks of me. I mean, here we are preparing her and your son's marriage. The least I could do is to put it on hold till she attains her degree from her university. Their marriage is as good as done, anyway."

"But Tomoe-san, I believe your daughter, even when already wedded to Haruka- "the elder Tenoh glanced at him,Haruka, as though encouraging him to affirm what he's saying, "- can still go on with her studies-"

"That indeed is possible. But-" Mr Kaioh looked Mr Tenoh squarely in the eyes ,"-but I want my Hime-chan to be of liberty, for a couple of years or so. Marriage is an immense leap from being a carefree lass and I want her to enjoy her last two years at the university, without it hanging over her head."

Haruka, who has been listening to this conversation more intently than necessary, fidgeted in his crisp suit and tie. If his marriage to this Miss-I-Want-to-graduate-first-before-I-marry-you-K aioh, is to be postponed, then, it might even be possible, that it might not take place all. Who knows, a lot of things could happen in a span of two years. His heart leaped gladly with the news.

It has been exactly five months ago since his prospective marriage to the Kaiohs' daughter has been brought about to him by his parents. He was initially disbelieving. Haruka just cannot imagine how his parents could do such a thing to him. But, as his parents put it, they were in no position as he is not to honor the said betrothal between the Tenohs and Kaiohs.

_"But why Father?Why could you not do anything about this betrothal? With your influence, I know for a certain you can get this around with! " Haruka stormed at his father._

_The elder Tenoh stood from his chair and went in front of Haruka. The older man took both his son's hands and said, " Haruka, son, you remember the war stories your Grandpapa has told you when you were younger?" "Yes but what does it have to-?" "Listen to your father first, Haruka." His mother interjected. _

_Haruka's father let go of his son's hands and went in front of the fireplace. With his back turned to his wife and son, he said, "Your Grandpapa, Haruka, as well you know, befriended a fellow soldier during World War Two. That soldier, was the grandfather Kaioh of your would-be fiancee." _

_Haruka gulped. "He-he's the one who saved Grandpapa's life?The one who willingly took a bullet for him?"_

_Turning to them, his father nodded gravely. "In gratitude, and in view of their friendship, your Grandpapa, after the war, had vowed that his first grandson will be married to Kaioh's first granddaughter and Kaioh agreed. It meant a lot to them that their families be officially united through the union of their grandchildren. "_

_"But why could not have Grandpapa told me about this when he-when he was alive? And how come you never told me as well?" _

_"We only found out when your Grandpapa was dying, Haruka." His mother said tearfully." 'Marry Ruka to her... Miyagi-kun's granddaughter... have him marry her.' That's what your Grandpapa said. And before he died, he told your father and I of the vow he made to Miyagi Kaioh-san; of your betrothal to his granddaughter."_

_"It was your Grandpapa's dying wish, Ruka."His father said. "To unite the Tenohs and Kaiohs through marriage between the two families; to fulfill the vow he had made after the war."_

Haruka was suddenly pulled back to the present by the sudden scraping of chairs and the sound of people standing up from their seats. The Kaiohs, it seemed, are already leaving.

"Shame you and my hime-chan could not have not met today though," Mr Kaioh said to Haruka. "She's a true Kaioh beauty... like a Sakura in full bloom. A talented young woman,too. You wait and see. You'd definitely like her,or I daresay, fall in love with her even, my hime-chan." Mr Kaioh teasingly said, winking at him.

_Some daddy's talk_. "I'm certain that is so, Mr. Kaioh-san," Haruka politely said, thinking otherwise. _Never would I like... much less love... a woman I never chose myself_. Haruka fumed silently. _Oh Grandpapa... how could you do this to me?_

"Well... I think its more of a shame that we'd have to wait two years for this wedding to materialize." Haruka's father said quite resentfully. "After all the preparations my family and I have gone through for today's supposed to be engagement party... you did not even bring your daughter along."

"Ah... Yamamura-san, what's all the rush for? Haruka-kun here, and my hime-chan will be wedded. And that's for certain. After two years." Mr Kaioh said firmly. "You and I both cannot wriggle free from our fathers' vow... we both know that. As for my daughter, she's at her boarding school and cannot come for the time being."

"Yes-yes... but... I want to have grandchildren the soonest possible time!" The elder Tenoh abruptly said. Haruka nearly fell off his chair and spluttered , "Masaka! Grandchildren-?!"

Mrs Tenoh and Mrs Kaioh both laughed at this.

"Yama-kun," Mrs Tenoh moved toward her husband and placed a hand on his arm gently, "Let's not rush the kids into this marriage. Tomoe-san is right. They need at least a couple of years for this betrothal to fully sink in. Let's allow them to enjoy their years at the university. I'm sure Ruka also needs this."

Haruka stared intensely at his father... willing him to concede...

"Ah. What more can I do?"Mr Tenoh heaved a defeated sigh. "Alright. After two years then."

Haruka also sighed, relieved. After all, as he thought earlier, the things that are usually postponed, are the things that usually do not take place at all.

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Kindly let me know what you think! Hope to include a bit touch of Jap in the next chapters.  
**

**thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Haruka and Michiru. Nor any other Sailor Moon characters. This work has been produced purely out of fun and out of admiration for the two lead characters. :)

CHAPTER 2

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg.

She picked up her cellphone from her bedside table. She saw who the caller was and she was filled with sudden dread. There could only be two outcomes: bad news or good news. She hoped to God its the latter one. She pushed the answer button.

"Moshi. Moshi."

"Hey hime-chi," the warm voice answered, "Your mama and I convinced the Tenohs to move the wedding after you graduate."

"Oh-," Michiru said, a flutter on her stomach, "Really papa? And they agreed?"

" Hai. They did."

"Thank you Papa!"Michiru was so overwhelmed. She nearly jumped out of her bed because of the joy she felt. It's been an agonizing three hours of waiting for her. She thought that her Papa would bring along the news of her marriage; that she'd have to marry the Tenoh guy within a month or so. That her life would be turned upside down and she'd be forced to relinquish all that she has now : her music, art, and her life as a university student. _Marriage... with someone I don't even know... to be married to a stranger... _Michiru shuddered at the very thought.

"No problem hime-chi," her father said on the phone, "I knew you didn't like the idea... Neither your Mama and I... but it was your grandpa's...well," he broke off.

"It's ok papa," Michiru said softly. "I suppose two years is enough time for me to... to get used to the... hmm... idea."

"How's your school?" Her papa abruptly asked. Michiru knew her Papa is not keen on discussing her match with Tenoh, and neither does she. She fully knew that both her papa and herself are just victims of the circumstances. Unwilling as both of them might be, they do not have a choice.

"Oh I'm good here,Papa," Michiru answered, grateful for the change of topic. "I got a concert to be attending next week. I'll send the formal invitation to you and Mama this weekend. I really would appreciate if both of you can make it."

"Your Mama and I might still be at Okinawa by friday next," her Papa uncertainly said. "But I wouldn't want to miss it for the world hime-chi, I really would not."

"It's ok though, Papa. Don't worry, " Michiru said, fully understanding the commitment of her parents to their company's well being. "The whole thing gets to be recorded on video. I'll just send you a copy if you really can't come."

"Arigato , I'd better let you off the line. A world famous musician such as yourself should not be wasting your time in a silly old man on the phone."His Papa joked.

"Hmp! Papa!" Michiru heard her Papa chuckle.

"Bye Hime-chi. Take good care of yourself."

"You too Papa... send Mama my love as well."

" Hai. Bye princess."

The line went off.

Michiru placed her cellphone back on the bedside table.

The wedding was actually postponed. Michiru could not believe her luck. Two years is a lot of time... and she hoped against hope that the years of waiting would be enough to cancel the whole affair off. Never had she dreamed that she'd have to be married in this kind of way. Michiru have always thought that such scenarios can only happen in movies and in romance novels. When her parents first told her, the young woman nearly fainted due to shock. No. She had thought back then. Even if it means breaking her Grandpa's heart (_bless his soul_), she will not marry the Tenoh guy.

Michiru stood up and turned to look at her mirror. An aqua haired young woman, with ocean-blue eyes, and an angelic face looked back at her. And on her face was still the look of defiance it had sported since she found out that she's to be married to a total stranger. She had thought to herself then that, should the wedding come sooner, she'd make a break for it and run away. Michiru is not exactly sure how she'll do it but she herself has enough savings and trust fund to support herself for at least six years. She'd move out of her parents safe zone and live independently. She'd even looked up other colleges should the need to transfer to a new school arises. She's carefully planned her escape if the Tenohs have refused the two years postponement of the wedding. What troubled her then was (if the marriage pushed through before she graduates) not the fact that she would be living alone, without dependence on her parents, but the fact that she'd be bringing shame unto the Kaioh family and breaking her Grandpa's heart. However, she reasoned, hers was not the heart she can bear to break as well. Michiru was sure, that her Grandpa, Mama, and Papa, will understand... in due time.

Now that the wedding has been officially moved after graduation, Michiru decided that it will be best to have another plan at least a couple of months before her graduation. She reckoned that it will be easier to decide what to do next when she has planned as well what she will do with her career as a famous violinist and artist, and after attaining her college degree. Everything will be easier by then, she believes. Right now though, Michiru just wanted to savor the newly-acquired freedom from worrying about the damn wedding.

_I will not marry him! Not in two years' time...not ever! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks a lot for viewing and the reviews. Sorry there are hardly Michiru and Haruka interactions but we'll get there in the next chapters which Ive already begun to write. Im just building up the story to have a good foundation. =) Hope you like this next chapter. Kindly post what you think.**

**I dont own Sailor moon, by the way. Cheers!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_"_Masaka! The F1 racer?! "

"Hai! Just transfered this term I think..."

"Kami! Isn't he just gorgeous?!

"Wonder if he _has_ a girlfriend?"

Michiru was poised to bring her violin to life when she heard these mutterings flying down the hall beside the music studio she's in. Several girls murmuring excitedly walked past the studio's door (which has been left ajar by a senpai); Michiru lowered down her violin and caught a glimpse of the giggling girls as they pass. She shook her head, exasperated; momentum gone in an instant. She raised her instrument again, willing herself to regard everything that is neither her violin nor her music as mundane matters. She placed the violin under her chin and was about to start again when several, loud screams of delight penetrated the studio.

"Nani? What is it?!" Michiru asked, impatience laced her voice.

Other students from the studio rushed toward the windows to get a better look at the source of the commotion, which seemed to be coming from the just visible gymnasium. Michiru, putting her violin in its stand, moved towards the window and tried to see what on earth's up as well and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's that _handsome_ transferee student," Tomoyo Kanji, a fellow music gakusei, replied dreamily. "I guess most girls have finally had their first glimpse of him... going by the looks of it."

Michiru looked again at the gymnasium and saw that groups of girls were almost frantically searching the grounds for the seemingly elusive new student transferee.

"Hmm... Sou da," Michiru said, immediately losing interest upon knowing that _it is only a guy_ that caused the interruption of her violin practice. Seeing Michiru's sudden disinterest, Tomoyo added knowingly, "He's no ordinary student Kaioh-san, but the famous F1 racer! Tenoh Haruka!"

Michiru's ocean colored eyes widened. She blanched.

"Te-tenoh?" She stammered, feeling as though buckets of ice have been plunged down her stomach.

"Hai! Tenoh Haruka! Don't you know him Kaioh-san? He just won Japan a championship in the Monaco Grand Prix earlier this year."

"N-no... I don't think I've heard anything about him," Michiru said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Sumimasen Kanji-san, I think I need a minute in the restroom."

* * *

"Hmm... I can't exactly remember hime-chan. Hey... I think it's Ruka... Tenoh Rukawa? His otosan's calling him Ruka ne?" Michiru's Papa said through the line, his voice filled with concentration as he tried to remember the name of Tenoh Yamamura's son. "But one thing I'm sure is that Yamamura Tenoh-san said that his son is studying at Princeton University in America, not at some university in Tokyo Hime-chan," Michiru's father said.

"Honto Papa?" Michiru replied quite tersely. After hearing the news about the F1 racer, Michiru hastened and went to the restroom, choosing the one situated near the gymnasium that girls in the campus are not keen on using, to ensure privacy. She had been trying to call her Mama first but she's not answering, she figured she must have been busy and, most reluctantly called her Papa next.

Michiru heard her Papa sigh heavily. "Hai. Last time Yamamura-san and I spoke to each other, he mentioned that the boy is set to go back to Princeton this term."

"And what's his name again Papa?" Pressed Michiru for the fifth time.

"I told you hime-chan... His name's Ruka. I wager your Mama's freshly prepared Sushis it's Rukawa. Tenoh Rukawa."

Michiru clutched her cellphone nervously. She knew her Papa has difficulty when it comes to remembering due to his memory gaps. She understood fully well that it really comes along with ageing and his Papa certainly is not an exception in this phase of life. However, she could not quite help but remember that there had been times when her Papa had been so sure of remembering something that turned out to be entirely inaccurate. This time though... her gut-feel told Michiru to rely on his father in this one...

"Ok Papa. Arigato," Michiru said softly.

"Hey Hime-chan, why did you suddenly call to ask Tenoh-san's name and school, by the way?"

"Nothing Papa," Michiru said, trying to keep her voice casual. "I just wanted to find out, I guess. Gomenasai Papa... I know you're busy and all..."

"That's nothing hime-chan," her Papa said, waving her apology aside. "My only child can call me whenever she feels like it."

Michiru smiled at this. "Hai."

"Bye then, Hime-chan."

_That's great Kaioh Michiru... Keep this paranoia up._ Michiru thought sarcastically, turning the call off._ One Tenoh word and you almost went over the edge. It's not as if they're the only family in Japan with 'Tenoh' as their surname. _

Michiru walked towards the sink and opened the faucet. Cold, jet of water bursted forth, she placed her hands in it, not needing to really wash but just using the cold soothing feel of water against her skin to relax her nerves.

_Besides... the wedding's not until two years... Why will he follow me at my school? That is most unlikely... come to think of it. _

In fact, Michiru have implored to her parents (before they went to the Manor to convince the family to postpone the wedding) not to disclose anything to the Tenohs; particularly her school and even her name, absurd and impossible as it may seem. She didn't want some spy or detective nosing in on her at the campus. By some miracle though, the Tenohs themselves seemed to have forgotten to inquire anything about her from her parents either. Her Papa reckoned that this might be due to Tenoh-sans' initial shock upon learning their intent to move the wedding.

Michiru turned off the faucet and smiled to herself. She had been silly to worry and fret over that Tenoh Haruka.

_The odds could never be any lower. _She thought, smiling again.

Michiru opened the restroom's door and was about to step out when someone collided with her with such a force. She lost her balance and fell backward. Michiru felt her back hit the cold, tiled floor.

"Ouch!" Michiru exclaimed. She cannot sit up as something heavy seemed to have been pressed against her body. She heard someone groan in pain and Michiru opened her eyes.

Hovering just mere two inches from her face is a handsome face of a young man. His body is the _heavy something_ pressed against hers. He opened his eyes and they reflected shock and surprise as well. It took at least a few seconds for Michiru to register the dirty-blond hair and green eyes.

Kaioh Michiru screamed.

* * *

Tenoh Haruka's first day in his new school had been quite normal at first... until people started recognizing him, that is. Haruka is no stranger to people fawning or gawking over him, particularly girls, however, today he found himself greatly agitated by the unwanted attention.

He almost regretted the decision of suddenly dropping out of Princeton to enroll at Furushima University in Tokyo.

At Princeton, Haruka was able to live a normal life. His familial status is not known and his racing career is not a common knowledge. However, recent events in his life made him impulsive enough on trying new things and acting completely out of his whims. He figured that if he's to be married in two years' time, he wanted to spend every day before his time is up having the time of his life as a bachelor in Japan; where he can easily see and go out with his friends, where he can easily go to the Manor when he so pleased, and where he can eat all the Ramen he wants.

His decision to drop out of Princeton is not yet known by his Okaa-chan and Oto-sama. But he doubted that it will stay unknown for long... what with the power of the press to leak any news within hours to the whole country? He did not dare tell his father yet about his transfer for he knew how greatly the elder Tenoh will be infuriated when he found out.

Summing up all that has happened to him earlier though, Haruka's first day at Furushima had been a complete disaster.

And now... Haruka found himself atop an aqua-haired girl inside a restroom. He got himself inside so suddenly as he saw several girls that are obviously looking for him passed by. In desperation, he ran towards the nearest restroom without being able to distinguish if its for men or women and forcefully went in.

* * *

The ocean blue met the hazel green.

And Haruka heard the loudest scream he has heard so far.

Standing up quickly he said, "Gomena-,"

SMACK.

The aqua-haired woman slapped him in the face with a tremendous force.

"Ouch! My face-!"

Haruka staggered and he clutched his right cheek with his left hand.

His jaw dropped slightly when he fully registered the woman standing accross him. The woman who just slapped the hell out of his face looked very much incapable of what she just did. Her aqua hair fell in waves down her shoulder in perfect grace; her alabaster skin seemed to glow, giving her that Goddess type countenance; her uniform hung so perfectly against the impeccable curves of her body that Haruka could not believe that a uniform would look... well he hate to admit it... this _hot _on someone. Her face looked like a masterpiece... he could not describe such utter perfection; and her ocean eyes shone with a sort of mysterious light that will take the conscious will of any onlooker. Haruka felt the sudden sting of the earlier assault on his face and his fury came back intensely.

"What on earth did you do that for?!"

"And what in Kami-sama's name are _you_ doing here you jerk?!

"I am perfectly aware that restrooms are public property! I can go in anytime as I please!" Haruka replied angrily.

"Well that's true if you're in the appropriate one for _men_!" Michiru shot back furiously, her hand pointing to the 'Girls' sign at the restroom door.

Haruka turned to look to where the woman was pointing and he gulped. It was indeed a girls' restroom.

"So what?" He asked indignantly, resuming his composure. "... As if I came in here to take a peek at girls, or _you_! I thought this is a-"

"...a men's restroom?" Michiru cut in. "Oh that's a lame excuse! Are you that much of a dumb not to notice?"

"What right do you have to hit me?!"

"And what right do you have to enter the girls' restroom you pervert?!"

"Miss," Haruka icily said. "You can assume whatever you want, but I'm not that type of person. And I'm done explaining myself to-"

Haruka and Michiru suddenly stopped bickering as someone stepped inside the restroom.

The blue-eyed girl, with long blonde hair in pigtails, froze at the sight of them. Looking from one face to the other she said, surprised, "Haruka-kun? Michiru-chan? What're you guys doing here?"

"Usagi-chan!" Haruka and Michiru exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Hello again guys! Thank you for reading this! Finally our favorite couple have met (though in a very disastrous way. hehe). The next chapters will be filled with more of Haruka and Michiru, I warrant. =)**

**Kindly tell me what you think. Any review/criticism is highly welcome and appreciated. =)**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys!**

**Thanks a lot for viewing/reviewing! As suggested, I changed the rating into M. Hopefully, I've had enough foundation for the story for me to continue more with Haruka and Michiru's relationship development. Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you guys enjoy . :)**

**I do not own sailor moon, by the wai. Kanpai!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Usagi stared at Haruka and Michiru's thunderstruck faces.

"You guys know each other?" She asked, bewildered.

"NO!" Haruka and Michiru bellowed at the same time.

"Then what are you two-?"

Michiru suddenly went behind Usagi. "Usagi-chan," she said urgently while throwing dagger looks at Haruka. "This-this guy suddenly _trespassed_ the girls' restroom! I was here calling Papa and he just went in! He suddenly bumped into me and-," Michiru broke off, embarrassed to tell Usagi that Haruka had her body covered with his just moments ago. Michiru blushed.

"Oi- don't you go filling Odango's head with the wrong version of the story!" Haruka said through gritted teeth. Narrowing his green eyes at Michiru, Haruka asked impatiently, (curiousity getting the better of his anger), "Why d'you keep calling Odango 'Usagi-chan' anyway? Why all this first name basis eh?" He rounded on Usagi.

"Odango-chan, d'you two know each other?"

"Hai!" Usagi, ever the bubbly person, acted as though no squabble is going on between the two of them. Nodding her head jovially, she said, "Michiru-chan, this is my friend, Tenoh Haruka."

_Oh. He's the F1 racer everyone keeps talking about. _Michiru thought._ Well... he is as handsome as they say-HEY! What are you thinking Kaioh Michiru? Remember he's the pervert who's nosing around girls' restrooms! _She admonished herself.

"Haruka-kun, this is my friend Michiru Ka-,"

Usagi was suddenly cut off by loud screams as several girls saw Haruka through the open restroom door.

"It's Tenoh-san!" One of the girls cried.

The group of girls went hysterical with delight once more.

"Oh crap it's them again!" Haruka frantically said. "Odango-chan, I'll see you around! I have to run!" The racer suddenly dashed at the Fire Exit at the end of the restroom as if running for dear life as the girls started swarming within the confined space of the lavatory.

* * *

"Arigato, Michiru-chan! This is so delicious!" Usagi said, helping herself with her third ice cream serving.

She and Michiru were sitting at round tables under huge umbrellas at the park near Furushima University. After the incident at the restroom, since both girls have no classes to attend to, they decided to chill down a bit at the nearest Ice Cream parlor (much to Usagi's delight) with Michiru treating the younger woman.

It was a beautiful day at the park and despite her run-in with Tenoh Haruka, Michiru felt somewhat elated and at peace with the serene scenery before her. Taking a spoonful of ice cream, she asked curiously, "Usagi-chan, how did you and Tenoh-san become friends?"

"Oh. Haru-kun was a sempai of us during highschool, but only two years ahead. He actually called the other day to inform me that he'll be transferring to our school." Usagi mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. "Minako-chan and I first met him at an arcade."

"An arcade?"

"Hai! Mina-chan and I were playing the F1 race video game when he suddenly showed up," said Usagi, smiling at the memory. "He's so handsome that Mina-chan and I were practically speechless. He played at the arcade with us and then Mina-chan and I stalked him."

"Stalked him?" Michiru asked, raising her eyebrows.

Usagi chuckled. "Well, Mamo-chan doesn't know at that time." The blonde girl said, sticking out her tongue. But with Haru-kun's looks it's impossible not to have a crush on him... until Mina-chan and I found out that-,"

"Found out what?" Michiru interjected.

"... found out that his only love is _racing. _Although Haru-kun openly flirts with almost every girl, he has not actually gotten himself a girlfriend._" _Usagi said giggling. "Haru-kun, the girls, mamo-chan, and I have been friends ever since." The blonde girl finished.

"I see," said Michiru. "But how come you've only met him again just now?"

"Well, you know, with Haru-kun's racing career, he mostly traveled to other countries." Usagi suddenly eyed Michiru in a mischievous manner. "Michiru-chan, how come you're so interested in Haruka-kun?"

Michiru spluttered, "What? Of course I'm not."

Usagi still eyed Michiru playfully.

"Usagi-chan, I really am not. I'm not interested in guys... particularly perverts at girls' restrooms."

Usagi laughed at this. "Michi-chan, Haru-kun's really not that bad. I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean to barge himself in there."

"Be that as it may, I still am not interested in _him_," Michiru said in a tone suggesting that the matter is closed.

"Hai. Hai." Usagi said. She watched as Michiru silently finished the rest of her ice cream. Smiling inwardly Usagi thought , _Hmmm... Attraction... that I can recognize like a piece of cake_. She giggled silently and finished her ice cream as well.

* * *

It was dusk as Haruka parked his jet-black BMW sports car in the driveway of the Tsukino residence. He turned off the engine. Haruka sighed, remembering his heated conversation with his Outo-sama earlier that day. He was finally able to tell his parents about his sudden transfer at Furushima University in Tokyo. Haruka left the Manor with his Outo-sama in a towering rage.

_How could you choose a local university over an Ivy League school?! _Haruka closed his eyes as he recalled the elder Tenoh's words.

However, Haruka knew that despite his fury, his father will cool down soon enough and accept his decision. He tried to shake off his mind the image of his outo-san's fury at him.

Checking his watch, he saw that he's utterly late for Usagi's okaasan's birthday party. Usagi had called Haruka the other day; telling him that since he's now back in Tokyo, he doesn't have any excuse not to come. He might have been able to come earlier if his father had not reacted the way he did after his confession about his transfer.

Haruka stepped out of the car and made his way toward the Tsukinos' house.

* * *

"I think we got enough of that already," Ami said, taking the large bottle of champagne from the midst of the table.

"Aw! Ami-chan don't!" Rei said, annoyed.

"You cannot keep yourself off adult drinks, can you Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, chuckling. Rei shot her an evil look.

"Usagi-chan, why do you keep glancing at the door?" Minako suddenly asked, noticing Usagi's head jerking in the direction of the door every five minutes.

"Are we expecting more people? I mean the party's almost over." Mamoru said, looking at Usagi too.

_I wonder where's Haru-kun? _Thought Usagi anxiously. Haruka promised her he'd come, and the racer never broke a word to her throughout the years of their friendship, which is why Usagi found Haruka's lateness as really bothering.

"Oh yes." Usagi brightly said, keeping up her optimism. "There's someone I've invited to come, too."

"What?" Everybody exclaimed.

Usagi laughed, trying to maintain her mysterious air up and about.

"Who is it Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked the blonde curiously.

"It's a secret." Usagi said with a wink at her.

As if on cue, the door suddenly flung open and everyone's heads turned to the person who just entered the house.

"Oi! Odango!" Haruka greeted in his trademark, crooked smile. "I'm sorry I'm late guys I-"

"HARUKA-KUN!" The girls cried in unison.

They (except Michiru, who was rooted on the spot upon Haruka's arrival) all hurried towards Haruka.

Michiru glanced at the tall blond and for some inexplicable reason, her heart seemed to do a somersault. She figured it must have something to do with their blazing row the other day at the restroom. Now able to look at him more closely, Michiru noticed that he is indeed as handsome as they all give him credit for. His face is bewilderingly a sort of a cross between a Greek God and a Japanese super star. However contrasting his facial features might be, they blended in a most complementary way.

Haruka was wearing gray pants and a white shirt underneath his red racing jacket which was adorned by sponsors' logos. Michiru rather thought that he is a man well put together indeed; with his tall, lean, and athletic built, she supposed any clothing will suit him nicely. She noticed as well his easy smiles and charm captivate the attention of the girls effortlessly. Michiru suddenly berated herself for thinking positively of him.

"When did you arrive?!" Minako pouted.

"How come you never told us you're already in Tokyo?!" Makoto piped in.

"Are you staying in Japan for good now?!" Rei asked gruffly.

"Easy, kittens." Haruka said, grinning at them, making all of them blush. "It's actually a very long story.

Usagi's okaasan suddenly emerged from the kitchens. She saw Haruka and said, "Haruka-kun, you made it! It's good to know you're back in Japan."

Extending the boquet of flowers and a box in silver gift wrapping to the elder lady, Haruka beamingly said, "Happy Birthday, Okaa-san, the pleasure is all mine." He bowed slightly at the Usagi's okaasan.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Haruka-kun." Usagi's okaasan said, taking Haruka's gifts. "What lovely flowers! You sure have an eye for lovely Ikebanas. I'll just go back in the kitchen to prepare dinner for you."

Mamoru also got up from the couch and approached Haruka. Clapping his back, the medicine student said, "Welcome back Haruka-san. I heard the Japan Grand Prix is to be held next month in Suzuka Circuit."

"Arigato, Mamoru-san," Haruka answered good naturedly. "Hai. That's true. My agent got wind of it last year. Fuji Speedway has been withdrawn by Toyota for some reason."

Usagi edged herself in between Makoto and Minako and said, "Haru-kun! You're late! I almost thought you won't come at all!"

"Gomen Odango," Haruka said, ruffling the shorter girl's hair. Looking Usagi in the eyes, Haruka continued coyly, "I've been out in the sun all day... but I'm only dazzled now." Haruka kissed Usagi's hand, causing the blonde girl to blush furiously, Minako to shot Usagi an evil glare, and Mamoru to chuckle.

Usagi jerked her hand from Haruka and slightly slapped the racer's arm playfully. "Haru-kun, surely you remember my friend, Kaioh Michiru? I know you guys have never been introduced properly yet."

Everyone's heads suddenly turned towards Michiru, who remained frozen in the background, preferring not to be noticed.

"Kaioh?" Haruka said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh!" Ami said, "Hai Haruka-kun, we almost forgot you two do not know each other yet. Gomen Michi-chan... We should've introduced you first."

Usagi went over to Michiru and led the aqua-haired girl in front of Haruka.

Michiru wore a periwinkle blue dress with a cream cotton top, her hair flowing freely from being loosened and her face wore a confused or rather embarrassed expression which Haruka does not fail to notice. As with their first meeting, Haruka was enthralled once again by the exquisite beauty that was Kaioh Michiru.

He started to open his mouth but no words seemed to come out.

Everyone in the room noticed that the usually confident and playful Tenoh Haruka was actually at a lost for words. The girls gaped at Haruka and Michiru in awe.

Haruka became suddenly nervous... he started to think of something witty to break the ice, but all that went out of his lips were, "You-you're the girl who hit me the other day!"

Michiru turned scarlet. She did not expect Haruka to bring the 'restroom scenario' up.

"Yeah, only because you're too clever to have mistaken the girls' restroom as mens'!" Michiru replied scathingly.

"Still, you have no right to hit me like that!" Haruka shot back.

"Still, you also have no right to be in that place like that as well!"

"I'm no Kami and getting there was a humanly possible error!"

"Who said you're a Kami? You are so full of yourself!"

The girls and Mamoru watched in awe as the two continued arguing.

Finally, Makoto said, "Hey guys stop it!"

Haruka and Michiru stopped but continued to glower at each other.

Usagi whispered to Minako, "It's obvious that they like each other isn't it?"

The other blonde's eyes glistened conspiratoriously. Minako giggled and said, "Hai Usagi-chan! I totally agree!"

* * *

Haruka was lying on his bed in his own apartment in Tokyo. His mind is so preoccupied with thoughts of Kaioh Michiru that he constantly tossed his beddings, unable to drift himself off to the world of dreams.

_Kaioh_. _Kaioh Michiru_. He thought. Haruka remembered with a jolt at Usagi's place that he is somewhat engaged to a Kaioh whose first name he knew not. The Kamis must be playing some sort of game on him. Here he was trying to live life to the fullest as a bachelor when a woman with a Kaioh surname turns up to remind him of his impending doom. Haruka shook his head.

_No that's impossible_. _There are millions of people in Japan with Kaioh as their surname. The odds are very low. It just couldn't be. Kaioh is a very common Japanese surname._

Haruka wanted to call his parents to verify some information about his fiancee but he dare not yet because he knew they're still angry with him for dropping out of an Ivy league school. However, Haruka reasoned to himself the impossibility of it all... the madness of it, actually. There's a one in a million chance that his fiancee would be Kaioh Michiru. Haruka, trusting his gut-feel and instinct, decided that he would no more think of that possibility and that he'd just let the idea go. _It's just... totally impossible._ He thought. He knew he could never be _that_ lucky to have Kaioh _Michiru_ as his future wife.

_Yamate! Ruka what the heck are you thinking?! Oh-kay she's almost like an angel from heaven but don't forget, she does not like you, so you should not like her in that kind of way either!"_ Haruka thought furiously.

He actually found it strange for him to be speechless in her presence. It was the first time Haruka experienced that kind of feeling around a girl. Especially a girl he couldn't even have a civil conversation with. Haruka thought she's very attractive even when they're arguing. Heck, there's a part of him egging himself to tease and taunt her just to see Michiru's very endearing, cute, tiger looks.

Haruka grinned foolishly at his pillow, remembering Michiru's indignant and furious expression.

_Kami-sama, what's wrong with me? I cannot get attracted to anyone! I'm already engaged!_

* * *

__**Hello again guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I dont know if it's too long but I really had a hard time deciding where to cut the chapter off. I hope I did not bore you with this one. I got lots of ideas for the next chapters which I've already begun to write. Kindly let me know what you think about this one. :) Good or bad, I need your reviews guys! ;) This is to let me know what can I improve on... Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again guys! Thanks for viewing and reviewing as well. Thank you too for the corrections and insights about the last chapter. For Michiru's surname, Kaioh, I just decided that it must be common in Japan but I guess I stand to be corrected **:P **I guess I still got a long way to go in learning Japanese culture though. Im trying to come up with chapters involving fluffy stuff... and of course more of the romance between Haru and Michi.

Hope you guys would like the next chapter. :)

Oh... I do not own Sailor moon or even the wonderful couple Haruka and Michiru by the way. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Michiru felt herself jerk forward a little as her car came into a sudden and unexpected halt. Only her seatbelt prevented her body from throwing itself onto the dashboard as the engine died completely.

"Now what?" She asked, annoyed.

Michiru tried ignition thrice but her car still wouldn't start. Worried that her battery might be discharged due to frequent ignition attempts, Michiru gave up starting the damn car.

It's already half past ten in the evening. Michiru came home very late because of her violin practice. She wanted everything to be perfect in her upcoming Violin Concerto that she and her team never stopped practicing till they deemed their work as perfect and most satisfactory.

Looking around the street she's in, Michiru realized that the road is well deserted and eerily silent. There's no light except the one coming from the single light post across the road from her car and the faint glimmer coming from windows of nearby houses.

_Great. Where am I gonna ask for help? Everybody seemed to be on their beds already. _Michiru glanced around, trying to look for a car repair shop, but even if there is one, it is most likely closed by that time.

With great reluctance, Michiru got out of her car, flashlight in one hand, and opened its hood. She doesn't know much about car troubleshooting but she's the type of person who cannot sit for long doing nothing about a problem (though she's not even sure what on Earth is she supposed to do sometimes). Taking a look at the engine, Michiru groaned. She doesn't have the faintest idea what all this jumble of metal and wires are supposed to do or how is she even gonna check which one of the parts is faulty. She just knew how to drive and that's it, period.

Walking back to the driver's seat, she noticed that two men are rounding from the nearest street corner.

"Help!" Michiru called at them. "I have an emergency!" The men turned to look at her... both of them walked towards her in an unsteady manner. They were sniggering quite boisterously and it was with sudden trepidation that Michiru noticed that they were drunk. She's about to enter her car and cave herself in when one of the men rushed forward and slammed the driver's side door shut, blocking Michiru.

"Oi- Miss," One of the men said, snickering at her. "I thought you need our help?"

"Go-gomen..." Michiru shakily replied. "Uhm... I think my car's ok now... I'll go ahead gentlemen, sumimasen. Arigato." She tried to reach the car's door handle but one of the men placed himself in front of the car's door, leaning his back against it, he said, "Nah... you will not go anywhere Missy... you called us here... wanna have fun with us first?" He said menacingly, looking at Michiru's body.

Michiru shuddered apprehensively. Here she was, in a middle of a deserted road, with a car that wouldn't budge and two drunkards asking him to have _fun _with them_. _

One of the men suddenly took her right arm and pulled her towards himself. Michiru smelled the strong scent of alcohol and felt as if she's gonna throw up. She tried to pull her arm but the guy was absolutely stronger than her.

"Let go of me!" She cried, trying to pull her arm in vain. The man holding her placed his free hand in Michiru's waist. Michiru screamed, "No! Yamete!"

"Aw don't be so coy... I know you like us... or you wouldn't have called us ne?"

Horrified, Michiru saw that the other man is about to close in on her as well, his eyes glinting with malice.

A sudden sound of an approaching car broke the deserted road's silence. A black BMW sports car suddenly came out from the road's corner. The BMW's headlight blazed directly at them.

"Oi-! Keep it down will you?!" The man holding Michiru said, shielding his eyes from the BMW's headlights. Michiru took this opportunity to wrench herself free from the man's clutches.

A tall and imposing figure got out of the black car, silhouetted against the headlights', Michiru could not identify who the person could be.

"How dare you touch my girl." The voice said, every syllable etched with controlled rage.

Despite her shock, Michiru thought, _his girl?_ Moving towards them, his face was illuminated briefly by the light and Michiru could not believe her eyes.

"Tenoh-san?" She gasped.

"Oh yeah? Who're you her boyfr- AARGGHHHH!"

Without warning, Haruka lunged himself at the drunkards. He swung his left arm and punched the guy who held Michiru fully in the face. The man collapsed with a dull thud. Haruka then rounded on the other guy and kicked him around the shins. Both men scampered away, muttering angrily.

Haruka turned to Michiru, his expression softening. "Uhm... are you okay?" He asked. Michiru heard the concern in his voice.

Michiru is still too disbelieving; she doesn't know exactly what to say.

"I could've handled it." She said shortly.

Haruka raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, right. You looked _really in control_ earlier, I noticed." He said sarcastically.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shrugged. "I was craving for Ramen. Thought I'd find a store to buy one when I saw someone _effectively_ warding off the sickening bullies."

"I would have... you just arrived and ruined my tactics."

Haruka rolled his eyes. "A simple _arigato_ would've sufficed though." He noticed Michiru's car, "What happened? Flat tire?"

"No. I don't know what's wrong with it. It just wouldn't start."

Haruka strode to her car and opened the hood. "You got a flashlight?" Haruka inquired.

"Hai." Michiru retrieved the flashlight at the driver's seat and handed it to Haruka.

Michiru watched in wonder as Haruka inspected the car's engine. Of all the people in Tokyo, it was Tenoh Haruka who saved her tonight. If somebody told her earlier that Tenoh Haruka will come like a Knight in a shining armor to save her from the bad guys, Michiru probably would have said they're being absurd and silly. But now, here's Haruka, repairing her car even. Michiru supposed that their first meeting cannot tell her more about Haruka's person and perhaps, Usagi-chan and the rest were right about him. Michiru cannot imagine the tall blond at the restroom saving and helping her the way Haruka just did. Michiru suddenly felt so secured and safe... and it's all because of him.

"Busted spark plugs," Haruka informed Michiru. He wiped his forehead. "I'm afraid I can't make this work without my tools though. My car'll just have to tow yours home, Kaioh-san."

Michiru saw a black smudge at Haruka's forehead and chuckled.

"What's funny Kaioh-san?"

"You got dirt on your forehead, Tenoh-san." Michiru said, trying to stifle her laugh.

"What? Must be the grease." Haruka tried to wipe off the dirt on his forehead with his other hand but the smudge just became even messier.

Michiru brought out her handkerchief from her pocket and said, "Here, let me help."

The tall blond gulped, he bowed his head for Michiru to be able to wipe his forehead clean. The shorter girl extended her right hand to his forehead and wiped it gently.

Michiru smelled Haruka's scent... his scent reminded her of fresh spring... the scent of him have this mesmerizing effect which rendered her speechless... entranced, even.

_Kami-sama... It's lucky I came across her. Who knows what those bastards might have done to her_... Haruka thought, closing his eyes and absentmindedly enjoying Michiru wiping his forehead in a gentle manner.

Both of them were secretly glad that it's quite dark as both were blushing furiously with this close a contact.

"Done," Michiru said, smiling a little.

"Arigato." Haruka said awkwardly, still red in the face. "Uhm... I'll just tie your car to mine."

Haruka retrieved thick, tow cables from his car's trunk and tied Michiru's car to his BMW.

As Haruka was busy tying the cables, Michiru said abruptly, "Why did you say earlier that I'm _your girl_?"

Haruka suddenly froze... choosing his words carefully he said, "Well... I just want to have a dramatic entrance. Something like that." He looked at Michiru, "Why? You think I mean it?" Haruka teased.

"You got some nerve." Michiru replied annoyingly.

Haruka himself did not know why or how was he able to say what he said earlier. It's as though, the words were divulged forcibly by the situation from him. The instance he saw Michiru being held by those fools, he felt a sudden rage that erupted within him. For some reason he did not know, he wanted to protect her... protect her and make her feel safe.

* * *

Haruka pulled over smoothly in front of Michiru's apartment near their University. They spent the entire fifteen-minute drive arguing about Michiru fighting off the imbeciles earlier even if Haruka didn't turn up.

"Here you go," Haruka said. "Don't worry about your car. Spark plugs are easy to replace. I can do it myself, if you like."

Michiru looked at him nervously, not really listening to his remarks on her car problem. "Arigato gozaimasu, Tenoh-san, for saving me... for bringing my car here."

"Oh," Haruka flashed his crooked smile. "...and I thought you didn't need saving earlier? Is Kaioh-san really resting her case now then?"

"Hmp." Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well, you already turned up so there's nothing I can do about it but say thanks."

"No problem, Kaioh-san," Haruka said. "You are Odango's friend... and... ," he said haltingly, "I suppose we could stop our bickering and fighting whenever we see each other... you know? Since we both have common close friends, I figured we... ah... we could be friends as well?"

"Oh. Right. Hai." Michiru said, she turned to Haruka to say goodbye before getting out of his car when she saw Haruka staring at her intently.

The hazel green and ocean blue locked each other's gaze. Michiru saw the confused look in Haruka's green eyes, as if holding itself from doing something, and then, as if in a trance, finally gave up and closed its eyes. He slowly bent his head toward her.

SMACK.

"Ow!" Haruka exclaimed. "Why did you hit me?"

"Uhm... there's a... there's a mosquito on your cheek."Michiru uncertainly said, knowing full well that there was in fact no mosquito on Haruka's right cheek; and that her hand flew to the racer's face without her conscious consent because she felt tremendously nervous.

"Oh. Hai. " Haruka said tensely, seemingly able to finally snap out of a trance.

"I'd better go, Tenoh-san. Ja ne. Arigato." Michiru quickly got out of the car.

Haruka groaned loudly the moment Michiru closed the car's door. _You baka! What did you almost do?!_

Michiru opened her apartment door and closed it silently, her heart fluttering wildly.

_Why did he almost kiss me?_

* * *

"Moshi moshi!" Minako brightly answered the phone.

"Konnichiwa Mina-chan!" Usagi said from the other line. "Hey Minako-chan, are you free this coming tuesday?"

"I guess not Usagi-chan. Ami, Rei, Makoto and I are in a study group next week. Why?"

"Oh. That's okay. I just want to ask you if you can come at Juban Elementary school to join Chibi-usa at her school family day. I cannot come because I got major exams on Tuesday and Mamo-chan cannot either because his internship at the Fukuda Hospital starts on Tuesday as well."

"Hmmmm... Hey! I know who we can ask for help for Chibi-Usa's family day!" Minako gleefully said.

As she was listening to Minako, Usagi's blue eyes widened and she let out a squeal of delight.

"Hai! That's so brilliant Mina-chan! That is a most wonderful plan!"

"Well... they wouldn't call me The _Goddess of Love _for nothing!" Minako cheerfully replied.

* * *

Hi Guys! Thanks for reading! =) Kindly let me know what you think! Kanpai!


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please indulge. =D**

**I do not own Sailor moon, Haruka and Michiru. =D**

**Cheers!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

It was a busy and festive day at Juban Elementary School. The school is packed with students together with their parents and guardians for its annual 'Family Day'. The grounds were filled with colorful banners and flaglets. Booths and stands were also present in the school grounds presenting various activities and products for kids and parents alike.

A cute, pretty, pink-haired girl in pigtails much like Usagi's waited at the school's gate... looking out for her ojisan and obasan.

"Haru-ojisan!" Chibi-usa greeted Haruka as she saw the racer got out from his black car. She excitedly bounded forward the tall blond and jumped up and down for her to reach him. Several girls looked at Haruka in silent fit of giggles.

Haruka bent down and carried her and said, "Chibi-odango! You grew bigger!" He pinched her plump, rosy cheeks and the young girl giggled. "What're we up to for today, huh?"

"We have to win the games, Haru-ojisan!" Chibi-usa said excitedly. "We have to be the best family-team today!"

Haruka ruffled the girl's hair and smiling, said, "Hai chibi-odango! Come on then! Let's go get the gold!"

Haruka started to move towards the school grounds but Chibi-usa stopped him.

"Haru-ojisan! We have to wait for my obasan!"

"Huh? I thought I'm the only one to acompany you today chibi-odango?"

Chibi-usa suddenly waved frantically and yelled, "Michiru-obasan! We're here!"

Haruka turned, removed his sungglasses, and saw Michiru coming towards them wearing a white cream dress with a jeans-fabric top. Her hair is tied in an updo and her tendrils frame her perfect facial features. She seemed surprised to see Haruka carrying Chibi-usa but stood her ground and waved cheerfully at the litte girl. Haruka swallowed hard.

"Konnichiwa, Chibi-usa-chan... Tenoh-san." Michiru greeted pleasantly, bowing slightly to them... showing them her perfect, winning smile.

Haruka tried to act casually as best as he could, "Oh. Kaioh-san. Konnichiwa. What're you doing here?"

Vividly, Haruka remembered the last time he laid eyes on Kaioh Michiru... and that was at his car where he almost tried to kiss the stunning musician. He had berated himself most furiously afterwards. He is a Tenoh... and a true Tenoh does have a word of honor... they never break promises, commitments, and most particularly in this case, _vows_. Haruka reasoned with himself that as a Tenoh who have been bethroted already, he must not entertain such thoughts... and... _desire_. Yes. Tenoh Haruka have already acknowledged to himself the fact that he is attracted to Kaioh Michiru... desire her even... for the lack of better word. He could not fathom why Michiru Kaioh affects him in such a way to have him incoherent at times... have him tossing his beddings sleeplessly at night (particularly after he tried to kiss her), and have him constantly thinking of deep and penetrating, ocean blue eyes. No girl had this kind of effect on him. Ever. Yes he had flirted with so many girls all his life but that's just it. Never did he consider committing himself to somebody. Haruka's spontaneous life have always considered serious relationships as a sort of nuisance; or additional baggage. He, Tenoh Haruka, had always been very careful in keeping his emotions in check. Everything in his emotional equilibrium was rightfully on guard until he met the aqua-haired lady in front of him.

Michiru eyed Haruka and briefly remembered their last encounter as well. She figured that if she hadn't slapped the racer, surely their lips would have met... and that's the part that confused her the most. Why would Tenoh Haruka kiss her? Is he attracted to her? Or is he trying to make fun of her? Michiru sure knows what a flirt the racer could be. But... somehow... there's a part of her regretting what she did. Michiru caught herself the other day, thinking off her guard, imagining what could've happened if he allowed Haruka to kiss her... allowed those perfect lips to brush softly and lightly against her own. Michiru remembered the way Haruka's hazel eyes locked gazes with her. She couldn't imagine those hazel green shade lying to her at that time... it's as if Haruka opened windows to himself that she saw through his eyes... or was he just that good an actor? Aren't playboys good in acting? What if she allowed Haruka to kiss her? What would become of them, then? Michiru shuddered. Sure, she got enough Tenoh problems on her plate already. One Tenoh whom she doesn't know, and who's to be married to her as per her family and _his_ family, and the other Tenoh whom she knows but kept confusing her feelings.

"Minako-chan called me and said Chibi-usa-chan needs someone to acompany her today," Michiru replied suddenly, snapping Haruka and herself out of their reverie. "I don't have classes today... and my violin practice is not until tomorrow so I came for Chibi-usa-chan."

"Odango-chan called me too," Haruka said. "She told me Chibi-usa-chan needs a guardian. Why would she still call me if they already got you?"

Michiru shrugged. "Chibi-usa-chan, are you ready for today?"

Chibi-usa wriggled herself free from Haruka's arms and answered brightly, "Hai! Come on Haru-ojisan, Michi-obasan!" Taking both Haruka and Michiru's hand, the pink-haired girl pulled most excitedly towards the registration booth to have the three of them registered for the family games.

* * *

It was already half past two in the afternoon. Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-usa sat on a school bench, refreshing themselves from the last two hours of action packed games. They just finished the second to the last game of the Juban Elementary School Family Day. Coming up as second place in the last game (which was a Family Tug of War), they needed to win the final game of Flag relay in order to emerge as champion. Only ten families out of fifty made it to the finals and Chibi-usa and her ojisan and obasan were included among the top ten families. The last game will determine the overall winning family for the year.

"We can do it Haru-ojisan and Michi-obasan! We will win!" Chibi-usa said exuberantly, her eyes were alight in the same way as Usagi's whenever feeling excited or cheerful. "What's our strategy for the Flag relay, Haru-jisan?"

Michiru handed the small girl a bottled orange juice as both of them listened to Haruka.

"Well... I suppose we could have you chibi-dango for the starting point. I know we would have a decent headstart with you." Haruka said, winking at Chibi-usa. The pink-haired girl grinned widely at this. "I'll be at the second point... I'll be the second runner so we can keep our pace. Kaioh-san will be the one to go up to the finish line."

"Hai!" Chibi-usa said.

"I guess we'd better get onto the track field." Michiru said, looking at her watch. "It's almost time for the next game."

"Right. Come on then, Chibi-dango, Kaioh-san."

Haruka lifted Chibi-usa and let her ride on his shoulders. As the three of them made their way to the track field, Michiru could not help but notice how Haruka interacts with Chibi-usa. The tall blond obviously has his way with kids, it seemed. There was never a moment where Haruka looked bored or impatient with the never ending energy of the six year-old girl. It seemed as though he was truly enjoying playing with Chibi-usa. Observing Chibi-usa as well, Michiru could say that the little girl felt the same way with the racer. Michiru doubted that a lot of guys are like Haruka when it comes to dealing with kids. Such an endearing trait is very seldom amongst the men she knew (with the exception of her father of course).

The three of them arrived at the track field with five minutes to spare. They saw the other nine family contenders already going to their positions in the track.

_"All family contestants for the Flag relay, please position yourselves in your respective points." _A voice echoed through a megaphone.

Haruka lifted Chibi-Usa off his shoulders, looking at the starting point of the game he said, "Right. Chibi-Usa, you can now go at the first point."

"Hai! Run fast will you, Haru-jisan? Michi-Basan?"

"Hai!" Haruka and Michiru said.

The little girl sprinted towards her position.

Haruka and Michiru turned awkwardly at each other.

"Tenoh-san, I'll go to the last point, then."

Haruka struggled to say something, but seemed to decide against it and merely nodded. Michiru noticed the racer's hesitation and the musician smiled at him.

Haruka felt Michiru's smile tug his heart unexpectedly. He flushed. "Hai."

* * *

"_On your marks, ready... set... GO_!"

Michiru, positioned at the last point of the relay, heard the sound of a gunshot. She saw Chibi-usa and the other contenders running fast from the first point.

"Go Chibi-chan!" Michiru cheered.

Chibi-usa's little face was fully concentrated as she darted towards Haruka's position, a little red flag on her right hand. Michiru saw Chibi-usa reach Haruka and the little girl passed the red flag to him. Haruka started to run; with his long legs, he was able to surpass the other contestants most easily. Michiru started to brace herself for her turn as Haruka run his way towards her.

Then... all of a sudden, the world seemed to have gone in a slow motion as Michiru stared at Haruka... her vision seemed to be clouded by haze... and the only thing... person... she could see clearly is Haruka; who seemed to be running in a very slow manner towards her... as though time has suspended itself...

_What is this some feeling I just can't explain... when you're near... I'm just not the same... _

Michiru's heart fluttered wildly as she saw Haruka, as if in a slow motion, glanced right and left at his oponents... his dirty-blond hair bouncing dazzlingly against the sun...

_I try to hide it... I try not to show it... It's crazy... how could it be..._

Haruka turned his head in her direction... she saw him smile genuinely out of joy as he ran... saw his hazel green eyes sparkling... as if seeking out her own ocean blue ones...

_I've fallen for you... finally my heart gave in..._

It's as though an enchantment have been casted upon Michiru... everything around her was just a wonderful, colourful blur... except the tall dirty-blond haired wonder running towards her... whose laugh seemed to be the only sound she hears...

_And I'm falling in love..._

Michiru subconsciously lifted her right arm, waiting for Haruka to hand her the red flag...

_I finally know how it feels..._

"RUN Michiru! RUN!" Haruka bellowed. Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes dazedly and seemed not to realize that the racer had already passed the flag to her and that he was already at her point. She was suddenly startled back to reality and she ran as fast as she could, clutching the red flag.

Without warning, Michiru tripped and fell to her knees... the little red flag fell limply from her hand.

She saw someone's hand pick up the fallen flag... and then Michiru felt strong arms lifting her from the ground... felt herself being carried instead to the finish line.

_Is this really happening or am I just dreaming... I guess it's true... I can't believe..._

Michiru felt as if the universe has conspired to make this moment possible. She felt as if her being in Haruka's arms were the answer to her prayers... as if she's a piece of puzzle that has been finally put in its right place...

_I've fallen for you... finally my heart gave in and I'm falling in love..._

Haruka's boisterous laugh, as he ran while carrying her, echoed magically in her ears. Michiru felt his hard chest and snuggled closer... closing her eyes in perfect contentment... feeling his strong arms supporting her whole being...

_I finally know... how it feels..._

They hit the finish line. Michiru felt the yellow lace snapped itself as she and Haruka collided with it. The crowd roared and cheered its approval...

_So this is love..._

* * *

_"And the winner for this year's Family Day event is... family number 10_!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-usa cheered loudly upon hearing their team's number. Chibi-Usa jumped up and down.

"Yipee! We won! We won! I can't wait to tell Usagi!"

The three made their way onto the stage to receive their trophy as the crowd cheered them. As Haruka ascended the stairs beside the stage, several girls actually screamed in delight at the handsome racer. Guys also whistled and gaped in awe at the sight of Michiru gracefully leading Chibi-usa at the center stage.

The Juban Elementary School principal handed the trophy to Chibi-usa and the young girl giggled, grinning from ear to ear, basking in the metal glow of the trophy. The pink-haired girl reached for Haruka and Michiru and kissed both of theim at their cheeks.

Chuckling, Haruka looked at Michiru. He smiled at her and gave her the thumbs-up. He could not remember when had he been this happy. Carrying Michiru earlier, he felt something that is no longer deniable... as if he already found what he's been looking for... as though he finally found a purpose even when he is not behind a steering wheel.

Michiru shared his thoughts... she realized finally why the racer have this effect on her...

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, before the two of them knew what they were doing, and before the whole crowd, Haruka and Michiru claimed each other's lips.

The crowd went wild as the two eagerly kissed...

_"Wow." Chibi-usa whispered in awe._

* * *

**Hi again guys!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope I did my idea some justice. I don't know myself if I have captured what I have imagined correctly during the flag relay scene. Credits to Jamie Rivera's "I've fallen for you"... which is the song I've used in this chapter... =)**

**Kindly let me know what you think guys! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again guys!**

**First, I would like to thank my regular reviewers. ;) You know who you are guys. I really appreciate it especially when you put so much insight and question about the chapters. In addition, with regards to the responsibility of Haruka and Michiru to both their families, your questions will be answered in the following chapters. **

**I've been thinking of creating one shots for Haru and Michi but I guess that wouldn't be until this story is finished. Kindly give me hints by reviewing if you do want those one shots. Also, I see a lot of views and was actually amazed that so many people care to read this story. You will greatly indulge me by simply leaving a review; positive or negative is ok. As long as it will help me improve and make my writing better. :)**

**Here's so far the longest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**BTW, I dont own sailor moon nor the wonderful pair Haruka and Michiru. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The fresh, saturday morning sun's rays have been trying to penetrate through the window screens of Tenoh Haruka's grand apartment in Tokyo; however, this was made difficult by the fact that the curtains were still drawn shut.

Haruka stirred in his bed as light suddenly crept into the room through his windows as an aqua-haired woman drew the curtains open.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Michiru said smilingly at him. "How's my patient?"

"Hime-chi," Haruka, sweating a little because of his fever, smiled weakly at his girlfriend Kaioh Michiru.

"I bought your favorite before I came in here," Michiru said. "You need to eat Ruka. I won't have any of this nonsense about you not wanting to eat because you cannot taste your food properly."

Haruka tried to give his trademark crooked smile. "My hime is quite the disciplinarian," he said. "Arigato. Hai. I'll eat only if you join me though."

Michiru strode over to her boyfriend's bed. Sitting beside the handsome racer, Michiru felt his forehead and said, "You're still hot."

"I'm glad you think so, Michi." Haruka said quite playfully.

Michiru rolled her eyes at him but smiled as well, nevertheless.

It has been almost a month since the fateful day at Juban Elementary School... almost a month since Haruka and Michiru became a couple. The two of them have finally decided that the feeling they mutually have cannot be denied anymore... that the two of them needed to be with each other as essentially as one needs to breathe in oxygen.

The past four weeks have been the best weeks of Haruka's life. He and Michiru spent their first few weeks getting to know more about each other and connecting with each other on a deeper level. Haruka still could not believe that a woman as perfect as Michiru have actually fallen for him, too. He found out that, although he met so many famous and rich girls, Michiru's elegance, grace, beauty, sophistication, and intelligence can never be compared to anybody else. He found out as well that Michiru is a world-famous musician and has a music career even while she's still in college. Never actually keen on listening to classics, Haruka was quite surprised at this. Michiru's love for art, her genius as well in creating a simple and plain canvass a masterpiece, took Haruka in so much awe as he himself have never been an artist in that kind of department (which he considered as alien compared to the world of Formula One racing).

Their almost-a-month relationship have been a very happy blur for both Haruka and Michiru. They went out on dates whenever they're free from classes or Michiru's violin practices.

Michiru discovered that Haruka also has this side of him that she considered as sophistication. He acted in a very gentleman manner when they're dating or even when just simply hanging out. He'd open the door for her... draw out a chair for her and push her in it as well... he'd open and close the car's door for her either... and never did he allow Michiru to dish out a single penny in any of their dates. In addition, Haruka can play the piano with a certain amount of talent, much to Michiru's delight.

Both of them have told each other a lot about themselves; their childhood, experiences, dreams, and their passion for racing, music and art... anything under the sun that they found interesting. Never have both of them felt this kind of connection with anyone else. Discovering someone have never been this easy for the couple... and any discovery they made about each other made them even more aware of how deeply they feel about their relationship. Having contrasting characteristics, they felt very complementary for one another as well.

Haruka smiled to himself. Remembering what transpired after their first kiss at Juban Elementary school as though it were yesterday.

_Haruka's face was fiercely red. The program for the family day was over. Michiru and Haruka found themselves inside Haruka's car. Haruka, after their kiss at the stage, plucked up his courage and asked the musician if they could talk for a while before going home. Chibi-usa had just been fetched by an ecstatic and teasing Usagi, much to Haruka's discomfort._

_"Go-gomen. Kaioh-san, I... I shouldn't have done that... the kiss... it was-,"_

_Michiru placed a finger on his lips. She looked at him tenderly. Her ocean eyes a mixture of emotions. Haruka felt himself falling deeply in the blue abyss of Michiru's eyes... _

_"Why did you kiss me?" Michiru asked._

_"I... I know this will sound crazy...," Haruka stammered. He cursed himself. He was always an eloquent speaker... he was always good with words... only when he's in Michiru's presence did he have this problem of stringing two words together. "The moment I first saw you...," he continued nervously, "...and every moment we've been together... though we just mostly argued... I-I knew... knew that there's something about you... something special that... that I cannot ignore..."_

_Michiru stared at him, dumbfounded. Haruka had always been a model of confidence. To see him in this kind of a nervous state, confessing his feelings, was very endearing. Haruka threw cautions at the wind. He ruffled his hair tensely. Looking at her straight in the eyes, his hazel green eyes sparkling hopefully, sincerely... Haruka said, "Kaioh Michiru... I know it's too soon for me to say this... I'm... I'm in..."_

_"You're in what? Exactly?" Michiru asked, feigning innocence. She knew and felt what Haruka is trying to say... however she found it very cute and amusing to see Haruka struggling incoherently to tell her._

_"I... I can't do this." Haruka said, dropping his gaze from Michiru's face dejectedly. "I'm not usually like this... I don't know what came over me... I'm a person up for grand statements when needed... but with you... I just can't..." The racer broke off._

_Michiru, smiling lightly, extended her arms and held Haruka's face with both hands. The racer blushed furiously. "You don't have to say it anymore."_

_"I don't?" Haruka asked timidly._

_"No... because it can be felt from here." Michiru removed her right hand from Haruka's face and placed it on his chest instead. Haruka's eyes softened at this._

_Michiru closed her eyes and inched her face towards Haruka and kissed the taken aback racer once more. _

_Closing his eyes as well, Haruka felt the softness of Michiru's lips brushing against his own. The kiss started out mildly. Both of them quite shy at having to do this the second time around on the same day. Haruka tentatively slipped his tongue, heard Michiru's soft, surprised moan and felt her tongue slowly responding to his as well... parting her lips more, allowing him more access. Michiru placed her left hand behind Haruka's head and gently pushed him to herself even more... her right hand still at Haruka's hard chest. Haruka pulled the musician closer against him... both deepened the kiss... lost in nothing else but each other..._

_Michiru felt Haruka smiling against her lips as the racer finally whispered with his eyes closed, all thoughts... all his hesitation and pride forgotten, his forehead leaning against Michiru's forehead... "I'm in love with you... be my girlfriend... onegai shimasu."_

_Michiru placed her lips against Haruka's as she happily whispered, "Hai."_

"Haruka, your Ramen's getting cold." Michiru said. Haruka was suddenly brought back to the present. Pulled out from his reverie, he saw Michiru carrying a food tray; she propped it up on his bed and sat beside him once again. Haruka sat up and took up his chopsticks and started eating his Ramen as Michiru watched him.

"Michi- I want to come to your concert this evening," Haruka said, he brought the bowl to his lips and downed the remaining Ramen soup. Wiping his mouth with napkin he said, "I'm feeling better, see? I even got my appetite back already."

"Don't push your luck Tenoh Haruka." Michiru said, wearing a scowl. "Last night your temperature reached 39 degrees. I still have about seven violin concertos that you can attend before the year ends."

"Well... who wouldn't reach such a temperature if they got such a beautiful and hot girlfriend on their bedside?" Haruka teased.

Michiru, to show the racer she's not buying any of his jokes intended to steer her off track, shot him a steely glare as a response.

"Aw Michi... but I want to see you tonight. I can't wait a couple of months more." Haruka said stubbornly. "Besides, you told me your Papa's gonna be there ne? I wan't to meet him, too."

Michiru avoided Haruka's hazel green eyes as she said slowly, "I don't think Papa can make it to my concert tonight... he-he's on a business trip. He just called me this morning."

Although Michiru have told almost everything about herself to Haruka, she withheld the information about her engagement to a young man who was ironically another Tenoh. Her heart twinged guiltily. Not that she wanted to keep it from Haruka. No. Michiru knew from the very beginning that, with or without Haruka, she would not be consenting to that marriage. Haruka coming into her life just made her resolve all the more stronger and fiercer. Michiru just felt that telling Haruka about her engagement will just cause undue stress and worrying for the two of them. She did not need or want Haruka to fret over something that she did not take seriously at all. Michiru planned to tell Haruka all about it before the two-year deadline for her engagement is up and both of them can make plans on how to avert the impending doom.

Haruka flopped himself back on his bed and sighed. "Ok Michi. I hope I can meet him soon, though."

Michiru smiled sadly at this. She wanted so much for her father to meet Haruka as well. She knew, from the bottom of her heart, that her father would genuinely like a fine man such as Haruka. Michiru have no doubts as well that Haruka will take a liking on her father either. However, her predicament only made this an impossible feat. She did not want her parents and most particularly the Tenohs to uncover that she is in a relationship right now. Michiru feared that the moment the Tenohs found out about her and Haruka, they will enforce her marriage with Tenoh _Rukawa_ in full haste. She shuddered, thinking of the possible things that the Tenohs could possibly do to her and Haruka's relationship.

Michiru removed the propped up food tray from Haruka's bed and placed it on the bedside table. She laid herself down beside Haruka and snuggled close to him. Haruka automatically encircled his arms around her, burying his nose in Michiru's aquamarine hair, savoring its sweet, and almost magical scent.

"You might get sick too if you keep yourself too close to me." Haruka warned, hugging Michiru still, anyway.

"I thought you're already feeling well?" Michiru said, resting her head on Haruka's chest, also embracing the racer's lean body.

"Oh... well, yeah. I just forgot." Haruka said grinning playfully.

When Michiru remained silent for a couple of minutes, Haruka said, "What's wrong Hime-chi? Something seems to bother you." It was not a question. Michiru really is in awe with Haruka's ability to fathom the way her mind works in some ways. She shook her head and said, "Nothing. I... just want us to stay like this... forever."

Haruka hugged her closer and felt his heart twinge guiltily, too. Like Michiru, he told a lot about himself to his girlfriend... everything about himself except his engagement to the _Kaioh _family's only daughter.

Deciding to make Michiru his girlfriend entailed a lot more for Haruka than just merely plucking up his courage to start a relationship. He fully knew what would be the consequences of disregarding his Tenoh word of honor: the wrath of both his outo-sama and the Kaiohs themselves... losing his privileges as a Tenoh (he was absolutely certain his father will withdraw all that he has that was given to him, Haruka, by the family... in short, he will be disowned)... and the possibility of fulfilling the betrothal with his father ruining his relationship with Michiru and coercively have him married to the unknown Kaioh the soonest possible time.

Haruka, however bad the situation might seem, still felt that his decision to uphold his love for Kaioh Michiru is the best decision in his life the he could have ever made. Despite the impending disaster and clash with his family, he knew full well that Michiru is the best thing... person... that has ever happened to his life. With or without Tenoh honor, he will not give Michiru up. No matter how furious his outo-sama could get... even if he loses all his wealthy lifestyle privileges, he will not give up the girl... woman... who made him feel that nothing in the world is more important... and completed him.

Haruka had no wish to see Michiru worry over that betrothal; which is his primary reason why he kept it from the musician either. He just wanted them to be as carefree a couple as possible. He intended to just confess everything to Michiru before the two-year deadline is up. Haruka had thought previously that he will ask Michiru to elope with him before his wedding to the other Kaioh. He fervently hoped that Michiru will agree to run away with him. Haruka supposed that his racing career and college degree by that time will enable him to provide a well off enough life for him and Michiru.

_I really got it bad_. Haruka wistfully thought. Inhaling Michiru's hair once again, he said softly, "Of course Hime-chi... we will stay like this. Forever."

Michiru was surprised at Haruka's response. She was so accustomed to hearing the racer kid a lot especially about mushy stuff like this (as Haruka still has problems expressing grand, romantic statements to Michiru). She suddenly felt Haruka tilting her chin up with his hand and felt his soft lips against hers.

"Mmm... Ruka,"

"Yes, Hime?" Haruka mumbled, his mouth now slowly devouring Michiru's...

"You're... Mmmmm... supposed to be sick ne?" Michiru groaned in between kisses.

"You're the medicine I need, though." Haruka huskily said. He slipped his tongue inside Michiru's mouth and tasted her own. Michiru gasped as she felt Haruka's hot tongue against hers and a soft moan escaped her throat. Haruka, his groin now twitching, tenderly flipped the musician on her back and he quickly placed himself atop her. Michiru placed her hands around Haruka's neck... pulling him closer... tighter. Both pulled the kiss apart and stared steamily at each other... Michiru gently pushed Haruka's chest, so she can undo his shirt... she gently unbuttoned his pajama shirt one by one. When she was done, Haruka removed the shirt off completely. Michiru's eyes savoured the perfectly toned body of the racer. Her eyes trailed from his stong, hard chest, down his perfect abs. Haruka went for Michiru's lips once more... kissing her more roughly than he intended. Haruka, still passionately kissing Michiru, run his hands behind the musician's body...

Haruka started to remove Michiru's dress... Both of them now panting with need...

DING DONG.

The door bell suddenly rang.

"Kuso!" Haruka cursed angrily. He and Michiru bolted up suddenly, dressing themselves up quickly.

"Wait for a second, will you?!" Haruka shouted quite furiously as the visitor pushed the door bell in three more successions. He checked himself and Michiru and decided they look normal enough and proceeded grudgingly to the door.

Haruka opened the door forcefully than necessary.

"Who is-!?,"

"Haru-kun! Konnichiwa!" Usagi cheerfully greeted. She peeked at the door and saw Michiru, "Michiru-chan!"

"Hi Usagi-chan," Michiru greeted, her cheeks still flushed.

"Usagi-chan, what're you doing here?" Haruka said, exasperated, trying to calm his voice.

"Well... We're visiting you Haruka-kun," Rei answered instead. "Michiru told us yesterday that you're sick. We're here to see Michiru, too. Did we interrupt you guys or something?"

"Well... " Haruka started to say.

"Of course not Rei-chan," Michiru interjected, showing her winning smile to her friends. "Come in, guys."

Rei, Usagi, Minako, Amy, and Makoto entered Haruka's apartment. Haruka looked at Michiru, she seemed to be trying to stiffle a laugh, and she just shrugged her shoulders, smiling amusedly at Haruka's agitated look.

All of the girls were ladden with food boxes and fizz drinks and all of them have this air of throwing up a party.

"You sure got a nice place here, Haruka-kun." Ami greeted him, looking around the apartment's affluent interior.

"Arigato Ami-chan. But, what's all this about?" Haruka bewilderingly asked the girls.

"Haruka-kun, we're here to wish Michiru-chan good luck on her concert tonight!" Minako brightly said.

"So we're throwing up a sort of good luck party!" Makoto said, grinning widely at him.

"Isn't it too early for parties?" Haruka muttered.

"Of course not!" Usagi said, smiling widely.

Michiru hid her laugh behind her hand as she saw Haruka shook his head in dismay.

* * *

"Arigato, Kato-san. I'll call you again when I need you." Tenoh Yamamura said, dismissing his butler. Sipping from his cup of green tea, the elder Tenoh took the newspaper that his butler had brought earlier from the coffee table and started browsing through its pages.

"Yamamura, dear," Tenoh Kaori said, also sipping from a cup of green tea. "I was thinking maybe we can invite Ruka here at the manor for the next weekend. I'm missing our son already."

Tenoh Yamamura grunted, not looking at his wife. The elder Tenoh was absorbed in reading his newspaper and Tenoh Kaori smiled; her husband seemed to have already forgotten to be angry with their son about Princeton University.

The CEO and President of Tenoh Corporation flipped his newspaper once more and his eyes fell upon an article in the entertainment section and realized that the article was about his son Haruka.

His eyes grew wide as he read on.

"Kaori, what was the name of Kaioh Tomoe's daughter, by the way?" The elder Tenoh asked abruptly.

"Oh. I don't know, Yamamura." Tenoh Kaori said, realizing that they have not even bothered to find out the name of Haruka's fiancee the last time the Kaiohs were in the manor. She sipped from her cup again. "Why?"

Her husband flipped the paper over and showed his wife the article about Haruka complete with a picture of him kissing an aquamarine-haired girl at Juban Elementary School.

"F1 Racer Tenoh Haruka and world-famous Musician Kaioh Michiru exclusively dating." Tenoh Kaori read, her eyes widening.

Tenoh Yamamura gave the newspaper to his wife, who continued reading the article, and took his cellphone out.

Tenoh Kaori have finished reading the article when his husband ended his phone call as well. She was surprised to see him smiling.

"Who did you call?"

"Kaioh Tomoe."

"Why did you call him?" Tenoh Kaori asked her husband, her voice somewhat worried.

"I asked for the name of his daughter."

"Oh," Haruka's mother softly said, comprehending where all this is going.

"Now I know why Ruka dropped out of Princeton." Tenoh Yamamura said to his wife. "That boy of ours is really unpredictable."

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Thanks for reading! Kindly let me know what you think! Please leave a review! :D**

**Arigato!**


End file.
